ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: The Rising Darkness (Full Roleplay)
Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: The Rising Darkness, is the sixth instalment in the Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Series. This page contains the full roleplay. Summary Prologue The Ultras were enjoying their day in a hotel room in the Land of Light, Legacy began acting strange and claimed it was somehow Ultrasaur's fault to which he responded by making fun of Legacy's girlfriend, Ultrawoman Hentai, and everyone began laughing uncontrollably at his insult. Ultraman Thomas appeared who Shining Shining Zero recognized as one of the workers at the Light Rail he takes to work. When Hentai herself appeared everyone began to freak out, Ultraman Spectros offered everyone tacos and when everyone denied them he got mad. Suddenly, a meteor fell on Legacy and out came Ultrawoman Ecchi, Hentai's sister, Hentai introduced her to everyone but Dark Legacy and Dark Flame appeared and began to assult the others. Ultrasaur kicked Ecchi out of the building when she began to harass Legacy. Skull Gang The Skull Gang appeared and threatened to kill the Ultras if they don't leave their territory, everyone responded by saying that a HOTEL in THE LAND OF LIGHT is not their territory and began to make fun of them due to them not being intimidating enough. Hentai knocked Dark Legacy out of the building while the others began battling with the Skull Gang. RedEye slashed Ultraman Thomas killing him in one hit. Graydeath instructed Tiny to punch Legacy only for Legacy to blast him with a beam and kill him, Thomas' body was engulfed with dark energy, something that caught the Ultras off guard. Thomas got up and blasted the Skull Gang into submission, when everyone pointed out Thomas' sudden revival and behaviour. They soon found out that he had been possessed by Neo Belial and Chimera of 4 appeared from a portal. Possession Legacy and Flame blasted Chimera of 4 with their beams, sending him flying outside of the buidling. Neo Belial decided to possess Legacy instead of Thomas and entered the young Ultras' body, leaving Thomas confused. Chained Aboras alongside Sect and Flame attempted to halp Legacy, only for Neo Belial to attempt to corrupt them too. However, Ultraman Tiga absorbed the darkness Neo Belial used to corrupt Sect and Flame and transformed into Tiga Dark. Ultrasaur transformed into Tyrannic King and managed to remove Belial's spirit from Legacy's body, only for him to possess Ultrasaur this time around. Shining Shining Zero appeared in order to help out and began battling with Tyrannic King who proved to be quite powerful. Chimera of 4 watched the fight and thought that Neo Belial and his powers were interesting and decided to study him. The possessed Ultrasaur then transformed into Hell King Zarochi and continued to battle with the Ultras. Plasma Spark Power As the battle went on, Legacy went to the Plasma Spark Tower and absorbed the Spark itself turning into his ultimate form, he returned to the battlefield and managed to purify Ultrasaur. Before the heroes had any time to celebrate their victory, Zero Darkness Darkness appeared and began slashing at Legacy. ZDD put Neo Belial's soul inside of a capsule and used his Riser. Demonic Fusion Unleash After Fusion Rising with the powers of Neo Belial, Belial Plague, and Ultraman Darkness, Zero Darkness Darkness had become Shadowed-Hearted Zero Darkness. Fearing his dark clone's new power, SSZ teleported the others away, leaving only himself and Legacy back to fight SHZD. Hentai worried about Legacy's safety, Sect tried to calm her down while the others were fighting SHZD who made fun of SSZ about his actions. The Ultra Brothers came in order to assist Legacy and SSZ. Neo Xenon showed up and fused with SSZ to become Ultraman Shining Neo Saga, while the others gave their power to Tiga, who transformed into his Glitter form in order to assist Legacy and Saga. Finally, Bullmark Eleking merged with Redux. Epilogue Shining Neo Saga, Legacy Rebirth, Redux Bullmark Eleking, and Glitter Tiga all fought with Shadowed-Hearted Zero Darkness, now with his dark plunger. After a long a difficult battle, the heroes came out victorious and SHZD was no more. After the demon's defeat, a Waroga was standing in the background, he was observing them all along and made a phone call to a Geronimon, they talked and finally decided to prepare their group and their affiliates for an all-out attack. Roleplay The group is staying at a hotel in some version of the Land of Light in another universe. Ultrasaur walks in. Legacy: Hai Ultrasaur-san! ........... What have I become. This is your fault somehow. Ultrasaur: Blame your porn star girlfriend, Legacy Nerf: lol Tiga: XD Legacy: Hey! Universe: Ha ah ahahahahha! Prime: Pffffttttt! Legacy: She works at Denny's now, for your information. Shining Shining Zero: I was expecting Hooters. Legacy: SHUT UP! Prime: *burts out loud laughing* Ultrasaur: So was I. Spectros: HAHAHHAHAH! Prime: This is great. Legacy's face turns so red you could make a form out of it. Renius appears. Universe: If so, I need to get my Jotaro cosplay! Spectros: It's just a name, YOU DON'T NEED A F***ING COSPLAY!!!! Universe:...Okey. They see a U-killersaurus playing on a nintendo 3ds. This is U-Flurrysaurus. Universe: KILL IT!!!! SOMEBODY GET MY COSPLAAAAYYYYY!!!!! Legacy: What cosplay? Universe: MY JOTARO COSPLAY! Spectros: You don't need a cosplay... Ultraman Thomas: Peep Peep! Hello! Legacy: WHAT IS THAT THING? Universe: It's...a- Spectros: If you say Stand I will kill you... SSZ: *sigh* That would be Ultraman Thomas... He works at the Light Rail I take to work. "Light" Rail? See what I did there? Legacy: Yes... Prime: Oh god the pun. Thomas: You do work, SSZ? That is a surprise! SSZ: Yes, I work with the Parody Garrison, remember? I would teleport instead of taking the train, but I pity minimum wage workers. Prime: So what are we even doing? Sect: Currently these children are arguing about King knows what and I'm sitting as far away from it all s possible while still being in the same room. Spectros: Ok..I had to put Universe down for a nap, so... WHO WANTS TACOS? Drunk Geronimon: Me! Spectros: Sect, Legacy, you guys want Tacos? Drunk Geronimon: Sect, you look dumb and fat. Spectros: DO YOU MUTHAFLURPERS WANT TACOS OR NOT? Renius: No. Hentai: We don't eat, Spectros. Spectros: Oh, right... Well, nevermind... U-Flurrysaurus: Nope. I no want tacos. Hentai: I don't even know how I got here. Legacy: Me neither. Legacy establishes telepathic contact with everyone except Hentai. Legacy: IF ANY OF YOU MENTION ANY OF WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE SO HELP ME I WILL- SSZ shuts him out. Spectros: KILL IT! KILL THE HENTAI! Thomas: Temper, temper. Legacy: Spectros! Chill! Renius: Hey guys, chill. Flame: Yeah guys, chill! She's his giiiiirrrrllllfffffrrrriiieeeennnd. Sect: Why do you say that like a first grader finding out about his friend's crush? Hentai: I can hear you two. Suddenly a Nintendo Switch appears. Redux appears by coming out of the Nintendo switch. Then the Switch disappears. Redux: I don't understand life anymore. Legacy: Me neither. Spectros: I stopped understanding life when Universe bought that cosplay... Hentai: Would you like it if I cosplayed, Legacy~? Legacy: Uhhhhh..... SSZ: Yes he would Legacy: I told you to stop reading my mind! Thomas: I'm a really useful parody. I work hard, unlike that lazybones 'Murica. SSZ: Yeah well you also look like something out of a Youtube toy channel. A meteor hits the hotel. U-Flurrysaurus: Oh no a meteor! Another meteor hits Legacy. Legacy: Ow! Ecchi: Oh my, how lewd! Legacy: Who the what now? Hentai: YOU! Universe: Did someone say "cosplay?" Ecchi: Hello, sister. Redux looks up. Redux: Ok.... Universe appears wearing a Jotaro cosplay Redux notices someone in the corner of the room no one else has noticed. Redux: Oh god not him. Geronimon's here! Thomas: Bless me, what a horrid kaiju! Thomas strikes Drunk Geronimon with the Busting Buffer. Legacy: Still underneath a meteor that flew right into me. Ecchi: I see you finally found a man for yourself, little sis. Legacy: Wait you guys know each other......this can't be good. Dark Flame: Your girlfriend is weird. Legacy: When did you get here?! Dark Flame: Over there. *points to the monster graveyard* Universe: *removes cosplay* What is even going on? Hentai: Everyone, this is my sister, Ultrawoman Ecchi. Legacy: Sister? Uh oh.... Renius: Did we forget about the meteor that hit the hotel. Redux: And the Geronimon in the corner? Dark Flame: I was revived by that Drunk Geronimon. Universe: Awww crap. Drunk Geronimon: Ooooohh, dun't mind me, just sutdying eew. Legacy pushes the meteor off of him. Legacy: So anyway... Universe: When do we get to fight things? Legacy: I don't remember you mentioning a sister....I have a feeling there's a reason for that. Hentai: She was banished for... reasons. Dark Legacy appears via teleportation Dark Legacy: Boyfriend! Dark Flame: Oh god no Legacy: OH GOD NOT HIM Renius: plot convience activate! DL: Miss me? Legacy: Halp me......... Spectros: DIE! Spectros fires the Spectros Ray at Dark Legacy, who dodges the attack. Renius: FLIPPPING DAMMIT! Universe and Spectros merge and tries to kill Dark Legacy but fails. Ecchi looks at Shining Shining Zero. Ecchi: And who is this handsome specimen? SSZ: NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE DL: ? Universe Spectronium: RUN SSZ RUN! Renius: NOOOOOOOOOOOPE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPE! Ultrasaur: He had the right idea DL: What’s going on? Redux: Ok what's happening? DF: Stuff. Legacy: Nothing.......... US: Weird crap. Redux: I mean there's a U-Killersaurus, Dark versions, and Geronimon in the corner. Legacy: So uh...anyway, how have you been doing..... Dark Legacy: KISS me boyfriend! Renius gets enough positve energy to transform into his Hope Type and beats the hell out of Dark Legacy Legacy: WAT! NOT THIS AGAIN! US: I SAID DIE DL! Ecchi: So tell me, sister, does your boyfriend mind sharing? Dark Legacy: WAIT WHAT Legacy: Yes, yes I I do. Kore randomly appears Kore: Hello, um, strange Ultrawoman, oh, and hi Legacy and DL! Legacy: Ssssshhh. He doesn't exist. It's better for everyone that way. Kore: Who? Legacy points to Dark Legacy. Kore: Ok. Hentai: You're not welcome here, sis. Ecchi: Not by you, perhaps. What does Legacy think? Legacy leans over to Hentai. Legacy: (whispering) Help meeeee... Ecchi: You don't mind my presence, do you? Legacy: Actually I do. Ultrasaur: BEGONE THOT! Ultrasaur kicks Ecchi out of the building. Hentai: Thank you. Legacy: THANK YOU SO MUCH. If awkward situations could kill I would be dead 5 times over. Suddenly, four multicolored Kaiju appear. ???1: Aye boss, what are these guys doin in our territory? ???2: I dunno, Blackjack, they might be here to steal our Moola! Ultrasaur: Now who are these Power Rangers rejects? Legacy: Who the hell are they and why do think a hotel in the Land of Light is their territory? Tiny: Daaaaa,you Ultras godda leave, or else WE will kill ya! RedEye: Yeah, cause no one messes with the Skull Gang! Dark Legacy: This place IS the Land of Light you idiots! Legacy: Oh...oh my god.... They think they're intimidating! HAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! Dark Flame: XD Greydeath: It’s about time we finally teach some human-sized plastic Japanese toys some lesson >:) Ultrasaur: Legacy, why is your shadow talking? Legacy: No idea. Hey babe could you uh... deal with your competition over there Hentai: Got it. Hentai fires her beam at Dark Legacy, knocking him out of the building. Thomas: Bust my buffers! We ought to teach you horrid lot a lesson! RedEye slashes Thomas with his toxic scythes, killing him. Thomas: Ow! Thomas dies. Legacy: Famous last words...he shall be missed. A dark aura gathers around Thomas' fallen body. Legacy: Alright, here's the plan. Hentai, take care of the stalker if he comes back. Sect, Flame, let's avenge Thomas and take these guys down! Ultrasaur: Uh... Legacy? Legacy: Yeah..... Greydeath: Aye Tiny, why don’t you introduce the Ultras to your “Friend”! Tiny: Daaaa, okey Ultras, meet my friend, Mista Fist! Legacy: Meet my friend, Mr. Beam! Legacy fires his beam at Tiny, killing him. Ultrasaur points at Thomas' body. Ultrasaur: That's not normal, is it? Legacy: That doesn't look good.... Greydeath: TINY, NO, Urgh, that’s it, no more Mr Greydeath, time to meet your grey death! Legacy: You check on him....I'm gonna do the thing I said I would earlier. Thomas stands up, his colour shifting from blue and yellow to black and purple. Ultramehindi appears. Mehindi: I have to defeat the bad guys! Graydeath punches Legacy 100 times. Legacy: Ow (x100). Mehndi goes super saiyan. Legacy: My turn! Legacy prepares to attack, when with a flick of his wrist, Thomas discharges a purple, crescent-shaped burst that tears through Greydeath with ease. Thomas: Well... Legacy: da faaaaaaa..? Thomas: What interesting creatures have we here? Legacy: Thank you...? Ultrasaur: Who the heck... mehndi: oh no! he is becoming a bad guy! Hentai: You're not Thomas....who are you? RedEye: Aye Blackjack, I thinks these Ultras are 8FK Sect: I think you're done here. Blackjack: I tinks you mights be right fors once, RedEye! Sect leaps in, blade at the ready, and slashes at Redeye. The blade cuts through RedEye, killing him. Flame: Dude, your grammar is awful! Flame shoots his beam at Blackjack. Blackjack: THE SKULL GANG WILL RETURN! *Dies* Thomas lauches a slugger-like energy projectile at Hentai, knocking her back. Legacy: HENTAI! Mehndi uses the kamehameha on Thomas. Legacy gets pissed like every protagonist is when someone attacks their lady. He rushes in and attacks Thomas. Legacy: You'll pay for that! Thomas moves at incredible speeds, grabing Mehndi and Legacy by their their throats. mehndi: oh no... Legacy: T-this..isn't....good.... mehndi: we need help! Thomas: Is this the best the Land of Light now offers? How disgusting. Sect: Not quite. Sect fires his beam at Thomas Tiga: Ranbalt Light Bullet! Thomas drops the duo and leaps back to avoid both attacks. Legacy: Ow... Suddenly a horned creature emerges from a portal. ???: Join me, Sect! Sect: Huh? ???: And i will your face the greatest in the land of light! Or else you will die! Sect: No...it can not. Flame: This can't be good. Something touches Sect’s shoulder. Sect: What the? Sect looks behind him Bullmark Detton: Hello! Sect: A..Detton? Bullmark Detton: I Am Bullmark Detton,I Am A Nice Kaiju! Sect: Wonderful, can you help us then? Bullmark Detton: Sure. Bullmark Detton's eyes glow. A fiery pit opens up beneath ???. ???: NO! Not into the pit! It burns!! Bullmark Detton: There, he won't hurt anyone eveeeeerrrr aaaggaiiin. Sect: Ok..... We cut back to the Ultras fighting Thomas. Ultrasaur: Emerent Ray! Thomas raises a barrier to block the beam. Ultrasaur: What the heck happened to him? And why does this seem so familar? Dyna: Solgent Ray! *hits Thomas in the chest* Legacy gets up and flies over to Hentai. Legacy: Are you alright? Hentai: L-Legacy... I feel... c-c-cold... Hentai's eyes and colour timer dim. Legacy: Oh god oh god oh god oh god... It's alright....we can get through this....it's going to be ok... Maybe I can.... Legacy focuses the energy of his inner light, and his body began to glow a golden hue. Hr stands up and outstretched his hands. Energy is released, going into Hentai's color timer. Hentai gasps and sits up Legacy: Oh my god....it worked! Legacy hugs Hentai Hentai: T-That was horrifying! Legacy: It's ok...you're alright now. Hentai: Legacy, you have to run! Legacy: What? Hentai: You don't understand! Thomas: Not as strong as you believed to be, are you, boy? Ultrasaur: Enough of these games! Suddenly something emerges out of a portal. Ultrasaur: Who are you? Thomas: I believe Legacy can answer that question. A portal opens behind Hentai. A claw reaches through and grabs her, dragging her in before closing. Legacy: NO! Thomas: Fuhahahahahahaha! Ultrasaur: That laugh... BELIAL?! Sect and Flame: What? Dyna: ! Thomas: At last, the abomination gets it. Sect holds his blade to Thomas's neck. Sect: You can't be our Belial...so what do you want... Thomas: A cleaver deduction, Ultraman Sect. Legacy is simply sitting their, dumbfounded at what had happened to Hentai, unsure of what her fate might be. A familiar foe appears from a portal. ???: Why Hello,Legacy,Long Time,No See! Legacy: And who the hell are you?! ???: I Think You Know Pretty Well. Black King hands on Gudon whips appear. Legacy: That's nice, but I'm in a bad mood right now, so what the hell do you want...Chimera of 4 Chimera of 4: What I What,Legacy,For The Benefit Of My Masters- Legacy: Didn't we kill them bo- CO4: Is To Turn You Into Our Mighty AltiLegacy! mehndi points at co4 mehndi: we need to be careful, he is a big Agul cuts off Chimera of 4's neck. Legacy: Thanks, Agul! Sect: Thank you...now then, where were we? Thomas: Of course. In my world, I was known as "Ultraman Neo Belial". Ultrasaur: Neo Belial? You mean like Neo Neos? Legacy: Another Neo Ultra? Sect: Neo Xenon once mentioned a dark counterpart of himself.....I should have guessed there'd be more Dark Neo Ultras out there... Thomas: In my world, I merged with the Plasma Spark, gaining unbelievable power. Legacy: I did the same thing. But I was different. How were you able to merge with it's energies without it killing you? Thomas: I ruled dimensions, until I was defeated by that accursed son of Seven, Neo Zero (who Moar didn't get permission to use!) But while my physical form perished, my spirit remained. Drifting through the multiverse, waiting for the opportunity to rise and retake my title as the Galactic Emperor. Sect: So you took over Thomas...as our Belial once did to Zero... Flame: I would've chosen someone way better, but meh. CO4:HA! I'M INVINCIBLE! CHIMERA OF 4 THE SCIENCE GUY! Legacy: Oh right, he's still here. Legacy and Flame nod at one another, then blast Chimera of 4 with their beams CO4: YAAAAAAHOOOHOOOHOOOEY Chimera of 4 is sent flying out of the building. Thomas: This parody is a good temporary host, but I'm sure one of you would be much better fitting of the role. Sect: I see... Flame: Uh oh. Ultrasaur: What makes you think we'll give you the chance to possess us? Thomas: Don't worry. I'm sure one of you is more than willing to accept my presence. Legacy conjures his blade. Legacy: That's nice. Legacy tackles Thomas against the wall and holds the blade up against his neck. Legacy: Now what the hell did you do to Hentai! Thomas: Ah... a volunteer. Legacy: Oh hell no! I dealt with this crap from Empera before and I'm going through it again with you! Thomas presses his palm against Legacy's color timer, transferring his essence into him. Neo Belial: Come... Embrace despair... Neo Belial leaves Thomas' body and enters Legacy's. mehndi: oh no! Legacy: Arrggh...noo........STOP.......guys....Run....Go....I won't.....let him hurt you......No....you won't....hurt my....friends..... Tell Hentai....I love her.... Thomas: Fire and smoke! What happened? Ultrasaur: That! mehndi attempts to escape. Legacy: AAAAGGGGGHH NOOOOO... I WON'T LET YOUR HURT MY FRIENDS.... Chained Aboras: DON'T WORRY LEGACY, I GOT YA! Legacy, still struggling against Neo Belial, looks to Chained Aboras. Legacy: STOP HIM....DO WHATEVER YOU HAVE TO.....ARRRGGGH Neo Belial: Why fight? Legacy tackles Chained Aboras and begins attacking the Kaiju, but Chained Aboras throws Legacy off of him, and he manages to regain some control over himself. Neo Belial: Those you care about are gone! Become one with the darkness. Legacy: NEVVERR! Neo Belial: Use its power for whatever you desire. Whoever you desire. Sect: "Those who care about you are gone." You seem to have forgotten two things... us... Tiga: Fight the darkness, Legacy! Neo Belial: Did I? mehndi: oh no neo belial is attempting to infect legacy with the edge virus! wait waht? Neo Belial fires twin beams into Sect and Flame's color timers, infecting them as well. Legacy: Your power....I can use it...to.....help....but...I'd be stupid to trust you......I'll keep fighting you...... Sect: AAGGHH...WHAT IS THIS.... Flame: Help....I feel....cold.....dark.... Ultrasaur: Stop this! Neo Belial: Never. Sect: FLAME.....FIGHT...IT..... Neo Belial: The darkness' power is overwhelming. You should know... Connor Sect: Who...is....Connor....... Legacy: I've...seen some pretty bad darkness before....And I've beat it..... Ultrasaur: You want to see the power of darkness? Fine. I'll show it to you in your style! Flame: AAHHH....MUST....FIGHT.... Ultrasaur's Riser: Fusion Rise: Tyrant! Five King! Ultraman Belial: Tyrannic King! Sect: What...? Tyrannic King spreads its collosal wings as its chorus of roars sound out. Sect: Ultrasaur... END THIS! Neo Belial: Wonderful... Flame: I...CAN'T...TOO STRONG.... Legacy: FLAME...NO... Flame: My flame's burning out..........AAAAAAAAHHHHHH Tiga absorbs the darkness inside Flame, turning into Tiga Dark. Flame: What...? I feel....good.... Tiga: Don’t worry... You’ll be fine... Tyrannic King fires its Varva-Q Whip into Legacy's timer. Flame burns with flaming energy. Neo Belial: Nani? Legacy: You're in my head....but this works two ways. Legacy attempts to go into Neo Belial's mind to find out what he's planning, but Tyrannic King rips Belial's spirit out of Legacy's body. Ultrasaur: I can't believe that worked. Legacy reels from the connection suddenly being broken. Sect: You....IDIOTS.... Neo Belial: In more ways than you think. Sect: The reason he didn't take over......was because.......he was focusing on three at once...... Now he's only got one target.....ME! Neo Belial dives into Tyrannic King's Colour Timer. Ultrasaur: NO-! Neo Belial: This body is mine now! Legacy: NO! Sect: So I was wrong.....it's much worse than I imagined.... Neo Belial: I shall mark the rise of the new Galactic Empire, and build it atop atop your carcasses! ???: Not so fast! But you can try again.....in 20,000 years! Neo Belial: Who dares? Dyna: Zero? Shining Shining Zero hovers down to the ground in front of Neo Belial. Thomas: Bust my buffers! SSZ: I dare. Neo Zero told us about before he....the point is, I knew you'd show eventually. Neo Belial. Neo Belial: So the arrogant child bit the dust as well... Less resistance for me! SSZ: I was waiting for this little lady's freaky sister to be out of the way before I came back. SSZ snaps his fingers and Hentai is teleported next to him. SSZ: And it looks like I came back to you.... Tyrannic King charges forth, knocking aside Dyna and Gaia in the process. Hentai: Wha-? What is that?! SSZ: Ultrasaur possessed by the spirit of Neo Belial. The usual... SSZ rubs his nose that way canon Zero does some times. SSZ: Now let's finish this! Tyrannic King swings its axe, knocking Hentai aside. SSZ runs at Tyrannic King, engaging the titanic monster in combat. Tyrannic King rams its entire mass against SSZ. SSZ: Woah....you're stronger than I thought... Neo Belial: I'm not one to be underestimated! SSZ: Shining Shining Zero Kick! SSZ kicks Tyrannic King in the face with a golden flaming kick, but the fusion's armour resists his attack. SSZ: Nani?! Redux appears via teleportation. Redux: Who Za What Za Polka? Hi guys, what's happening? Hentai: Belial! Dyna: Fighting Belial! Legacy: Hentai! Legacy runs over to her. Hentai: L-Legacy! Legacy: You're ok....I almost thought you'd... Hentai kisses Legacy. Hentai: I missed you too. Dark Legacy is in the corner crying. We cut back to the battle with Tyrannic King. Dyna: Solgent Ray! The beam hits, but Tyrannic King's Fire Golza attributes absorb the energy. Legacy: Thanks.....now then, I'm feeling much better. Let's help Zero and Dyna over there. CO4 watches the fight from his portal. CO4: Hmm,Maybe This Neo Belial Might Be A Plan For MBE’s World Domination. Sect: You see... Belial... they won't stop... Legacy... and especially Zero... They're stubborn as all hell, for better or for worse... Redux punches Belial in the face. Neo Belial: You are all hopeless fools! SSZ: That's where you're wrong! SSZ fires a beam from the Shining Calibur. Tyrannic King's Icarus ears and Melba crown fire energy darts in all directions. Legacy: If there's one thing we have, it's hope! Redux shoots a slice disk at Belial. Tyrannic King shatters the disk with its axe hand. Neo Belial: Hope is a fragile tool, easily shattered by the simplest defeats. Legacy and Hentai both flying kick Tyrannic King, surprisingly managing to make him back up a little. Tyrannic King's tail rears up, the King Reigubas head on its tip firing its beam at the duo. Hentai: ARRGH! Legacy: You alright?! Hentai: Yeah....like you always say, just a scratch. Ultraman Black appears. Black: Hey. SSZ continues to attack Tyrannic King with several punches and kicks, all radiating with energy. Tyrannic King's C.O.V. head charges up, firing into SSZ's gut point blank. SSZ: Ow. SSZ slices the C.O.V head off with a slash of his Shining Calibur. Neo Belial: You all seem very eager to destroy me. Gaia: Superme Kick! Gaia hits Tyrannic King on the chest. Neo Belial: Are you willing to destroy your friend as well? SSZ: He has a point... Black punches Tyrannic King in the face. Black: Take that! Tyrannic King's Gan-Q Club knocks the Shining Calibur from SSZ's grip. Sect: Legacy... Sect is still fighting Neo Belial's energies. Legacy: Sect! Sect: The...Plasma Spark Tower... Neo Belial: Ah... Sect: Only you can... Neo Belial: I knew something was missing. Tyrannic King absorbs the missing energies through Gan Q's eye and Bemstar's gorge. Sect: Finally.... Go. Neo Belial: And what's this? Legacy looks at Hentai. Sect: I'll protect her with my life... Now go! Legacy nods and flies off, away from the battle. Neo Belial: It seems the abomination had more capsules at his fingertips. Redux: Hey, Belial! I have no idea who you actually are, but you don't scare me. Neo Belial: Let's see what other creations we can make! Sect reaches out his hands and assumes Excalibur form. Sect: Until then... We take the fight to Belial! Flame bursts with energy and assumes Volcano mode. Flame: I like this idea... Ultrasaur's Riser: Fusion Rise: Zaigorg! Maga-Orochi! Ultraman Belial: Hell King Zarochi! SSZ: Uh oh! Neo Belial: Now taste the wrath of a god! Chained Aboras: Hey Ultras,Is It Ok If I Help You,I May Have Been Reformed... Tiga and Gaia changes into their super forms. Hell King Zarochi fires its Maga-Thunder Lacerator at the heroes. Sect: Hentai, Redux, Black. If you have any power-up forms, use them now. This is going to be a tough one. Flame cracks his knuckles. Hentai transforms into Cured Mode. Flame: Let's do it Thomas: I'll fight too Redux: I don't have more powerful forms, but I can use telepathy if you need. Chained Aboras: I’ll Help,I Am Reformed To A Good Kaiju After All! mehndi: i will use my strongest attack. the dignity of the retarded! mehndi summons a giant orb of light and throws it at Hell King Zarochi. Meanwhile, Legacy flies to the Plasma Spark Tower and lands. It is being guarded by two Ultras. Ultra #1: State your business. Legacy: No time, let me in. Ultra #2: I don't think so. Both Ultras put their lances in an X posistion. Legacy: Fine... Guess I'll have to do this the hard way. Legacy disappears in a flash of light. A glowing orb suddenly lands between Neo Belial and the heroes. Neo Belial: Nani? The orb dissipates to reveal a legendary warrior. A hero respected in legend and feared by evil. Neo Belial: An axolotl? Is this a joke? Ultralotl responds by firing his Axo Ray into Hell King Zarochi's face. Bullmark Eleking appears. Neo Belial: That tickled, you worm. BE: I'll have you know that axolotls are very resistant! Ultralotl nods to the gathered heroes. Meanwhile... Legacy reappears inside the Plasma Spark Chamber. Legacy: That energy... I can still feel it... It's... warm... No time to reminisce though... Legacy touches the Plasma Spark. Legacy: Let's do this. Legacy absorbs the Plasma Spark into himself. Back at the battle... Hell King Zarochi charges at the heroes, energy cracking across its spines and travelling to its maw and mace. mehndi: i have to use the dignity of the retarded a second time. mehndi fires the attack and it damages Neo Belial slightly. A burst of light occurs so bright it can be seen from the hotel where the others are, which is completely trashed at this point. Neo Belial: What is this? Sect: He did it... Legacy, now in Legendary Mode, flies upward through the Chamber. Ultrasaur:...Legacy... He spots Hell King Zarochi immediately and flies straight towards it. Hentai: Legacy... You can do it, Legacy! Hell King Zarochi fires into the sky at the approaching Legacy SSZ: Nice! Guess I'm done playing around! SSZ, no longer holding back his power, punches Hell King Zarochi in the face. Neo Belial: Ow! SSZ: Ow? That's it? Hell King Zarochi knocks SSZ back with its mace. Legacy flies in. Legacy: This ends here... Neo Belial: Agreed... Urgh! Legacy charges his energy and another flash of light occurs. Hell King Zarochi doubles over, groaning. Ultrasaur: You... cannot... have... my... body! Chained Aboras: Hey Legacy,Let Me Help You End This! Ultrasaur emerges from Hell King Zarochi's body as Ultrasaur Unity. Without Ultrasaur, Hell King Zarochi fades away. Neo Belial: My power! Legacy: It worked! Chained Aboras: Great Job,Legacy! Legacy: Now then... Everyone! Now! mehndi uses the kamehameha on Neo Belial. Redux: Get him! ???: Or did it? Zero Darkness Darkness appears, slicing Legacy as he's about to fire the Light Beam. Legacy: Ow! Legacy falls to the ground. Neo Belial: What is this? Legacy: That... hurt... Chained Aboras: U Ok,Legacy? Shining Shining Zero looks at Legacy's attacker. SSZ: You... ZDD: You are my ticket to finally beating my brother, Belial. Sect realizes what is about to happen. Sect: EVERYONE! FIRE! NOW! ZDD: The final component I need to end the tyranny of the light! mehndi: ok! Sect: EXCALIBUR FINAL STRIKE! Tiga: TRINITIUM RAY! mehndi: KAMEHAMEHA! Dyna: (Empowered) SOLGENT RAY! Gaia: PHOTON STREAM! Agul: AGUL STREAM! The Ultras all use their most powerful finishers on Neo Belial, but alas, it is too late. ZDD holds up a capsule, drawing Neo Belial's essence into it. Neo Belial: NOOOOOOOOOO! Sect: NO! SSZ: This can't be good... ZDD: Now... the trinity is united! ZDD's Riser: DEMONIC FUSION UNLEASH! SSZ: Brother! No! "Ultraman Neo Belial! Ultraman Darkness! Ultraman Belial Plague! Zero Darkness Darkness: Shadowed Heart Zero Darkness!" Legacy: Oh god... Legacy flies over to Hentai, Sect, and Flame, putting his arms in front of them and shielding them from the monstrosity that is about to be unleashed. SHZD: Such unbelievable power! Finally, brother, the light's evil ends! SSZ: No....this power... It's like nothing I've ever seen... Such...darkness.... No one sees SHZD rush through and slam his fist into SSZ's gut. SSZ is sent flying for miles by the attack. SHZD appears behind him, kicking him in the back. Legacy: Guys... go... now... Go as far away as you can. Zero and I will take care of this... Chained Aboras: You Got It,Legacy! Thomas: I just remembered, I have work to do! Redux: But what you guys? Legacy: I'll be alright... maybe... Just go! Thomas tries to fly away, but is disintegrated by a weak (weak for SHZD) blast. Legacy: SEE! GO! Ultrasaur: He's a monster! Hentai: He's a nightmare! Legacy: NOW! Redux: Good luck Sect: But you- Legacy: Look! Unless any of you are Super Ultras, you can't help me. Just go before you get hurt! SHZD: I am God! SHZD rains down destruction on the fleeing heroes. Chained Aboras: LOOK OUT,GUYS,WERE GETTIN RAINED BY DESTRUCTION! Legacy shields them with a nigh-indestructible barrier. Legacy: Zero! SSZ climbs up from the rubble, sensing the events unfolding. He simply nods. In an instant, everyone except Shining Shining Zero and Legacy Legendary Mode are teleported away, including the surrounding civilian Ultras. On an uninhabited planet, far off from the Land of Light, the Ultras reappear. Chained Aboras: PHEW,Glad That Were Away! Kore: Chained Aboras Has A Point,We Are All Safe. But I Hope Legacy And SSZ Are Ok. Sect and Hentai are looking at the brightest star in the sky, the Land of Light. Kore: Sect,Hentai,You Guys Alright? Sect puts his hand on Hentai's shoulder. Sect: He'll be alright... I hope..... Chained Aboras: I don't think they like us very much. Sect: It's not that. We're worried about Legacy... Hentai: Legacy... You have to win... Ultrasaur: We're all counting on you. Flame: C'mon dude, c'mon Zero... you guys can do it! Back on the Land of Light... SSZ teleports next to Legacy. SHZD: The light's oppression has plagued the universe for far too long! I shall set it free! Legacy: You're insane! SHZD: No! I am enlightened! I have seen the truth of reality! The light is the cause of the chaos that prevents the formation of peace! Only the darkness can produce true unity! Legacy: Light or dark, it doesn't matter. It matters who wields it. And I know what you'll do. You'll kill everyone and everything until you're the only thing left, then deem it "peace". SHZD: You mistake me for my brother. Violating the sanctity of death, all because he failed to save those he loved. Why couldn't you save them, brother?! SSZ: Shut up... SHZD: Why can you save everyone but them? Shining Shining Zero remembers his home universe. SHZD: Is the light truly as benevolent as everyone claims if it turned you into this?! SSZ looks up at SHZD. SSZ: I said... SHUT UP! SHZD: MAKE ME! SHZD rushes forth. SSZ flies in and punches SHZD right in the face with everything he has. The force of the blow shatters every window on the Land of Light. A few buildings even shake. SHZD staggers back, countering with a Deathly Miasma Slash. Legacy, meanwhile, fires his Light Beam at SHZD, who blocks the beam with the Shadowed Sluggers before launching them at Legacy. Kore: Yeesh,Someone’s A Hothead... Legacy is slashed by the attack and falls to the ground. Legacy: Ow... SHZD: Get on my level, son. You are a weak excuse for a defender! Stand up and fight to the end, or die writhing in the dirt that spawned you. "Perhaps we can help" says a voice. It is one of age, yet also of wisdom. A silver hand reaches out to Legacy, and he looks up to see an all too familiar face. Legacy: Ultraman... The Ultraman of this universe nods. SHZD snarls at this interruption. Ultraman: Get up son. There's work to be done. Legacy looks around him to see all of the Ultra Brothers gathered as well. Zoffy: You don't have to fight alone. Neither of you. Seven: We'll fight with you until the end... Legacy... Zero... Jack: Let us guide you to victory. Ace: A swift victory... against this great evil. Taro: We must fight. We cannot give up. SHZD: A few retired elites won't turn the tides. You are far beneath the scale of my power. SHZD slowly forms a "+" shape as Deathcium crackles across his hands. On the planet... Tiga: The Light of Hope is growing... Ultrasaur: Everyone! Lend your power to Legacy! Sect: No! Sect looks at Tiga. Sect: I have a better idea. Tiga nods. Sect: Focus your energies on Tiga. He's done this before... I think he can help turn the tide. Ultrasaur and Hentai channel their energy into Tiga. Dyna, Gaia, Agul, Prime, and Zeperion give their inner Light of Hope to him. The rest of the assembled Ultras, and even Chained Aboras, do the same. Glitter Tiga is reborn. Redux falls into a magic rabbit hole. On the Land of Light... Leo: Strike at your enemy. Astra: Fight until the last man. 80: But remember. Mebius: We'll be with you Hikari: Always. SHZD is almost finished charging. The Ultra Brothers all combine with Legacy. Transforming him into something new... Rebirth! SHZD: This will finish the lot of you! Shadowed Tenecium Crackle! Neo Xenon appears and blocks the attack. Neo Xenon: No, you won't. SSZ nods to his friend. The two quickly fuse into Shining Neo Saga! SHZD shrieks in anger SHZD: THAT'S NOT FAIR! SHZD turns his sights to Legacy Rebirth. He summons the Shadow Plunger, ready for combat. Legacy: You may have been able to beat me before. But the legacy of the light will live on for eternity! You'll never win, because with the light, there is hope! Suddenly in the air, a figure appears. ???: First was Malicious Daoloking Masura-Chan and now you. You villains are getting old with all these overpowered fusions. It was Bullmark Eleking. Shining Neo Saga: Hope is what drives us. It allows us to overcome obstacles... like you. Glitter Tiga appears. Glitter Tiga: I am the light that’ll defend the hope and defeat the darkness! SHZD screams and charges. BE: I'm getting tired of you overpowered villains appearing, so SHZD, die. SHZD: You first! BE fires his Super Omega Death Laser of Death and Destruction at SHZD, but the edgelord throws back the toy beast hundreds of light years with a single strike from the Shadow Plunger. SNS, Legacy Rebirth, and Glitter Tiga all look at one another and nod. The three charge their energies into a single punch, and fly at impossible speeds at SHZD, their fists colliding with the dark chimera. SHZD is thrown back from the force of the punch. A magic rabbit hole appears and Reduxs come out it. SHZD: IMPOSSIBLE! I will destroy the light! I will save the multiverse! Legacy: You can destroy the light... but not our light! BE and Redux fuse because why not. Redux Bullmark Eleking punches SHZD. Shining Neo Saga: For we fight not the darkness, but evil itself. SHZD strikes Glitter Tiga with a Shadowed Tenebrium Ripper, but Tiga easily blocks the attack. SHZD: You don't understand! You are all part of the problem! Shining Neo Saga: And evil is what you are... so in the name of all that is good in the multiverse, today we end your terror! SHZD: As long as the light exists, so will evil to fight! Legacy: Maybe so, and maybe that's why we're here... to fight it. RBE fires his Super Omega Death Super Omega Death Super Omega Death Super Omega Death Super Omega Death Super Omega Death Laser at SHZD. SHZD: Take this! Shadowed Emperor's Void! Shining Neo Saga: But so long as evil exists, so will light to stop it. SHZD launches a black hole from the Shadow Plunger that threatens to swallow the heroes. Tendrils of darkness lash out and attempt to grab them. Legacy and SNS put up barriers which block the attack. Legacy: We serve the light... but also certain ideals. RBE: Listen, even if you destroyed the Multiverse, more universes would form where you were stopped and didn't destroy the Multiverse, that's how the reality works buddy. Legacy: Justice. Liberty. Freedom. Life. Shining Neo Saga: Enough! Shining Neo Saga closes the black hole. SHZD: Listen to you all! You can't understand that I am trying to save you! RBE: In the end, your mission does nothing, but kill innocent people with no reason. SHZD: That I wish for the same goal as you all! But your methods of peace are flawed! Legacy: Then fight for life! Not this crusade of destruction and death! SHZD: To destroy the light is not to destroy life! Shining Neo Saga: The darkness you worship has blinded you. Alas, there is no saving you now. SHZD: I fight to restore the balance! To prepare the dimensions for his return! Legacy: Who?! SHZD: I-I cannot say! But his evil spreads every day! Glitter Tiga: Are you afraid? RBE: TELL US! SHZD: Soon he will be strong enough to eradicate you all with a thought. Even mentioning his name could hasten his awakening! Shining Neo Saga: His mind is too shrouded in darkness... I cannot peer into his thoughts. SHZD: Please! BE: Then write his name on a piece of paper! Legacy: Bullmark Eleking's idea doesn't sound too bad. SHZD: For the worlds to survive, the light must be extinguished! SHZD gathers dark energies, preparing for a final, ultimate attack. Shining Neo Saga: Enough! We must end this! Glitter Tiga: Your darkness shall be extinguished! Shining Neo Saga: SHINING NEO XENONIUM SHOOT! SHZD screams in agony, unable to take the strain. Legacy: REBIRTH KIOSEN! Glitter Tiga: TIMER FLASH SPARK! SHZD: LAWFUL JUDGEMENT! A wave of shadow overtakes the space around him, smothering the entire area in a matter of nanoseconds. RBE: Super Omega Death Laser Of Darkness's End! The energy of the beams hits SHZD, with no sign of it ceasing. Even against such powerful attacks, the wall still manages to expand as SHZD screams in agony. The wall is pushed back. Shining Neo Saga: Keep going! We must... win! Legacy: I'll never give up! Glitter Tiga: There will always be hope! SHZD: I can't... I can't fail here! I CAN'T FAIL!!!!! SHZD is unable to take the extreme power and is consumed by a blinding explosion. The Ultras are pushed back by the force of their own power. The light fades, revealing ZDD floating in the void, motionless. RBE tackles him. RBE: Now I got you! Zeperion: Is he alive? ZDD coughs weakly, on the edge of life RBE: I don't know, but if he is, it's a good idea to take him down now. Legacy: How?! Shining Neo Saga separates into his components. RBE: Shoot all our beams at once again? Shining Shining Zero walks up to ZDD. He holds up his arms, signalling the others to wait. SSZ: Brother.... ZDD coughs. ZDD: I wanted to save you. But you just couldn't understand. The Neo Belial, Darkness and Belial Plague capsules dissolve. ZDD: He will take their power... and grow stronger... You've only... hastened... the process... SSZ: No... I get it.... The fact is... you were just as bad was whatever you're saving us from. We will fight it... brother... And we will beat it. That I promise you... ZDD: If that's what you want to believe... ZDD's body began to break apart. ZDD: Promise me this, brother. And... the rest of... you... Protect life. Don't let him take them... SSZ: What...? ZDD is almost gone. ZDD: His name is... The Augmented. He sent... the Parody Killer... And more of his spawn... are com..ing... ZDD falls apart into a cloud of purple particles. SSZ reaches out his hand, but his brother is gone. SSZ: We will beat him... brother. Ultrasaur: I can't believe he's f**king dead. Hentai: LANGUAGE! Legacy separates from the Ultra Brothers and returns the Plasma Spark to its proper place. Legacy looks at the Ultra Brothers. Legacy: Thank you. Legacy looks to his friends, which had been teleported back to the Land of Light by Neo Xenon. Legacy: All of you. RBE: You're welcome. Dyna: �� Ultrasaur: I wonder what that was all about? Parody Killer? Gaia: Have you heard of him, SSZ? Hentai: I have. SSZ: Oh yeah I have.......that was not a good day. RBE: Parody Killer was a malicious machine that appeared out of nowhere and tried to wipe out the parodies. Imagine that crusade Sol went on, except he was completely bent on eliminating everyone. I'm pretty lucky for not being around when that happened. Hentai: It almost wiped out all of the parodies, but they managed to defeat it by letting it absorb all their power at once. It couldn't take all that power and exploded. Legacy: Sounds pretty bad... Ultrasaur: And now we know it was sent by someone. Legacy: Sounds really bad. Sect: Whatever it is...we'll beat it. Flame: Together. The Ultras all begin to walk off to celebrate their victory and begin planning their next move. In the background stands a figure - Background Waroga Legacy: Hey, who's that in the background? Waroga runs into an ally and activates a communicator. Background Waroga: Hello? Drunk Geronimon? Are you there? Drunk Geronimon: Yop it's meh, want do you wont? Waroga: I came to report my observations of the Ultras. I saw them fight against a fusion of ZDD, Neo Belial, Plague, and Darkness who was apparently going to try and overpower a being by the name of The Augmented, who apparently created Parody Killer. Geronimon: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH fooey, I ain't afraid of thom, we can beat em'! Call in everyone, The Communistic Aloras Farmy, the Skroll Gong, Thunder Stock, Ulto Fought Gomoring! Call in even... Geronimon looks behind him at an old picture of him, some monsters, and a mysterious shadowy figure. Geronimon: Him. Waroga: You sure about-? Geronimon: Yes, I said everyone... Waroga: Well okay then. To Be Continued... Characters Emgaltan * Ultraman Redux * Bullmark Eleking * Background Waroga * Drunk Geronimon GlizzardLizzardOneManBand * Ultraman Kore * The Skull Gang * Chimera Of 4 * WOAH Beasts * AltiGhido * Chained Aboras Cdr Raids Again * Ultraman Legacy ** Normal (Enhanced) ** Legendary ** Rebirth * Ultraman Flame ** Normal ** Volcano * Ultraman Sect ** Normal ** Knight * Shining Shining Zero * Ultraman Neo Xenon * Ultraman Shining Neo Saga MoarCrossovers * Ultrawoman Hentai ** Normal ** Cured Mode * Ultrawoman Ecchi * Ultrasaur ** Specium Attacker ** Emerium Solgent ** Ultrasaur Unity ** Belial Fusion Monsters *** Tyrannic King *** Hell King Zarochi * Ultraman Thomas ** Normal ** Neo Darkness * Ultraman Neo Belial * Ultralotl * Zero Darkness Darkness ** Normal ** Shadowed Heart Zero Darkness Yerminator * Ultramehndi ** Normal ** Super Saiyan * Random unnamed being BigD2003 * Ultraman Tiga ** Multi Type ** Sky Type ** Trinity Type ** Glitter Tiga * Ultraman Prime * Ultrawoman Zeperion * Ultraman Dyna * Ultraman Gaia ** Version 2 ** Supreme Version * Ultraman Agul Others * The Ultra Brothers of the universe the heroes were staying in * Various civilian Ultras. Kill Count * RedEye: Ultraman Thomas (Later undone) * Ultraman Legacy: Tiny (Later Undone), Shadow-Hearted Zero Darkness (Shared) * Ultrawoman Hentai: Dark Legacy * Zero Darkness Darkness: Ultraman Thomas (Not revived) * Ultraman Shining Neo Saga: Shadow-Hearted Zero Darkness (Shared) * Bullmark Eleking: Shadow-Hearted Zero Darkness (Shared) * Ultraman Tiga: Shadow-Hearted Zero Darkness (Shared) Trivia * This is the second time Moar and Zero Darkness Darkness have hijacked a UBA RP. ** Fortunately, this time it stayed under control rather than becoming a hot mess like what would become the first stage show. Category:Roleplays Category:Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Category:BigD2003 Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:UltraMccann Category:Emgaltan